kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Katsunori
is a classmate of Asumu Adachi and Hitomi Mochida, and the boyfriend of Kiko. Personality and background Katsunori was an outspoken boy. During middle-school she became classmates and friends with Kiko, Hitomi Mochida and Asumu Adachi. At some point he became the boyfriend of Kiko. They all decided to go to Jounan Academy for high school. History During one day at school he had lunch with his friend Asumu Adachi who had been away on an island vacation. Asumu suddenly sneezed and Katsunori immediately questioned him of who had given him such a cold. Katsunori was nervous since the entrance exam to Jounan Academy was coming up soon. He asked his friend if it had been cold on the island, to which Asumu happily mused that it had not but that certain other things happened. Katsunori got curious, but was interrupted by the arrival of their friend Hitomi Mochida. She wondered if Asumu needed some help with school after missing a few lessons. Katsunori muttered about Jounan, while Hitomi went to the roof fence and shouted out, wondering if they would pass the entrance exam. Asumu sat himself calmly down, while saying it would be easy as they only needed to believe in themselves, which prompted a shocked response from both Hitomi and Katsunori. Katsunori was impressed by his confidence and Hitomi asked if something had happened. Asumu smiled and said it did. Hitomi started listing the downside of all study activities and Katsunori agreed that getting sick could be easy. People who had a cold were out of the school competition in an instant as they could not analyse data. Katsunori became impatient and told Asumu that they should go study and together they headed to the library. Katsunori was studying math in the library, while Hitomi studied history and Asumu was looking at a book with pictures of nature. Asumu suddenly started humming which got the attention of both Hitomi and Katsunori who asked why he was looking in the picture book. Asumu replied that they made him feel relaxed, but Hitomi said that he was still very tense. Asumu said that they were probably right and closed the book. The next day in school during a self-study class, Katsunori helped Asumu with some study questions. Some days later he had a guidance session with his home-room teacher Yasuko Aya, who had complemented and cheered him up. This also cheered up Asumu who was feeling very confident now. When Asumu went to his session, he, Hitomi and their classmate Kiko went to study in the library. They noticed that Asumu never showed, so at recess Hitomi tried phoning him but only got to voice mail. While Hitomi tried to approach it more neutral, Katsunori asked if he went home without telling anyone and if he had done it before. Kiko took the phone and while laughing she said it was not fair to leave them. Hitomi took the phone again and said that they would give him a proper greeting later. After the exams, Katsunori, Hitomi, Kiko and Asumu went to Jounan to check the acceptance billboard where the accepted students were listed. Hitomi found herself first and cheered, then Katsunori found his number and was overjoyed, then Kiko found her number and was super happy, and then finally Asumu found his number and they all cheered together. They all called their relatives and informed them of the good news, then they all bicycled back to their middle school and rushed to their teacher to show her their acceptance letters. She congratulated them all and praised their hard work. Katsunori said it was a piece of cake for him but the others mocked him as it was easy to say such things now that they had passed. Kiko said all their studying would have gone to waste if they had not got in. They all agreed and laughed. Their teacher turned to Asumu and praised his one-shot try at Jounan to which he replied that he trained pretty hard for it. Sometime after graduation the four friends had decided to go to and see a movie, but Asumu never showed up. Hitomi tried to call him but got no response. In the theatre, Kiko commented that Asumu was incapable of making it to important events. After the movie they went to a cafe for lunch. When they were finished, Katsunori asked Hitomi if she liked the lasagna, but she was preoccupied in her own thoughts. She laughed it of and then said that she had something to do. Kiko said she would go with her but Hitomi said it was something she had to do alone. So Katsunori and Kiko said goodbye to her and walked of together. The cherry trees were in full blossom on his first day at Jounan Academy and he and his friends, Asumu, Kiko and Hitomi had agreed to meet at the gates. But Asumu had not arrived yet, and as the bell started ringing they decided to go inside without him. School ended early for him, so he and Kiko went to see a movie together. Kiko and Katsunori would however become too busy with their own things to hang out with Asumu and Hitomi as they used to. Behind the scenes Portrayal Katsunori was portrayed by . Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Episode 3: Falling Voice **Episode 4: Running Ichiro **Episode 5: Melting Sea **Episode 6: Beating Soul **Episode 7: Majestic Breath Oni **Episode 9: A Squirming Evil Heart **Episode 10: The Oni Who Stands in Line **Episode 11: Swallowing Wall **Episode 25: Running Azure (Mentioned only)